Beta Contents
Before the release of Crash of Cars and several patches, there were several features that were removed from the final release. These changes range from deleted vehicles and unused icons to the removal of maps. Content is usually removed due to technical difficulties or by developer's choice. NotDoppler revealed several unused content on Crash of Cars Facebook page, Below is the list of the beta content. Icons 356x356px|center "Choosing an icon for a game is incredibly important - it's the first impression a player will have of the game and needs to stand out from the pack. We tested possibly close to 100 different icons, here are some of them along the way, including the crazy one in the bottom right!" - NotDoppler A large amount of game icons were designed, but never used. Note the bottom right icon, which shows the Muscle with a face. Maps Park 391x391px|centerPark is a beta map created during the development of Crash of Cars. it was removed because of several death traps on left side, and the overall empty atmosphere. It's assets and textures were re-used in Narrow. Derby 345x345px|centerDerby is a beta map created during the development of Crash of Cars. it was later re-textured as Moon. Cars 404x404px|center Several cars were either redesigned or removed from the game, for example. * At one point of the development, every cars will had their own face (as can be seen in one of the unused game icon). This was removed due to the fact that it's be hard to do that for more upcoming cars since every update adds around 10 cars. * Chuck was not shown here, it was added at late stages of game development before release. * The Muscle's inner hood vents is painted in red, which later changed into black. * The GT used to had a white stripe on itself by default. The Bug had a black one. Stripes for both were removed from final release. * The Phoenix's beta design is significantly different from its current design. It has a more streamlined shape and a black rear spoiler. * Originally, the Speed's models will including its driver, but it was removed for rating reasons as the developers intend for players to believe that the vehicles are automated. * The Train (on bottom left) is one of the vehicle featured in the first set of vehicles modeled during the development of the game, but it was cut from final release. If it wasn't, it would be the largest vehicle in the entire game and the first articulated vehicle. The scrapped model was then re-used for it's release in the Atlantis Update with a few changes in detail. * The Limo had a slightly wider general profile. * The Mummy's beta model was a sphinx on wheels. * The Tank's frontal entrance hatches right in front of the windshield were originally painted in a darker green, but was changed to match the color of the main body. * The Pirate Ship's propulsion was changed from skis to rocket engines. It was unknown why this change was made, but it can be attributed that a vehicle that has only skis cannot move at all without extra propulsion force. Category:Unused Contents Category:Gameplay